


I'm gonna fight you, Gallagher

by orphan_account



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Teachers, Blood, Canon-Typical Violence, Comedy, Enemies to Friends, Fist Fights, Friendship, Gen, Humor, M/M, Mickey is still a douche, Mild Sexual Content, Swearing, Tags will be updated as the story progresses, Violence, lol don't worry about that
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-05 07:00:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10300385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Ian chuckled nervously, trying to comprehend what the other man had said."Hah…uh, I'm sorry, what did you say?" He asked again, cocking his head to the side. He was sure he had heard him wrong."Parking lot at three." Mickey shouted, malice coating his words."I'm gonna fight you."





	1. Welcome to High School

**Author's Note:**

> So, I just watched Fist Fight, and I fucking loved it! I thought that the characters would fit perfectly; Ian being Campbell (who Charlie day played WONDERFULLY) and Mickey as Strickland (Ice cube and noel fisher go hand and hand amirite).
> 
> While this fic is based off the movie "Fist Fight", I want to take some creative control over how the characters interact, and some other shit. So, please enjoy, and…watch Fist Fight if you haven't already!

 

 

It was the last day of school. Students were running rampant with boundless energy, excited for their upcoming summer break. Since it was the last day of school, of course there'd be a couple of kids who would misbehave…but it was also "Senior Prank Day". This tradition was set years ago by south-side kids to prank (and physically abuse) their teachers before they left. Needless to say, some, if not most of the teens, used this 'holiday' to do whatever they wanted. This also included parking in Ian's designated parking spot.

" _Really?_ " Ian muttered under his breath before quickly shoving his head out of his window. "Hey! Uh, can you move your bike? This is my parking spot," Ian started, but was cut off by a loud "Senior prank day!". "Y-yeah, but it's not a prank, you're just parking in an-" the kid walked away "-assigned…parking spot." Ian groaned. This day was going to be hell, and he knew it. He rolled his eyes as he scanned the lot for any open areas. The only open spot was in the far back of the lot. "Fuck me." Ian sighed in defeat.

He jogged a bit to reach the front doors of the school, huffing only slightly from the exercise. Ian straightened his tie, fixed his posture, and began to walk to the entrance. Out the corner of his eye he spotted 4 seniors shaking a golf cart, and a man flailing inside of it, desperately trying to get the teenagers to stop their assault. "Well that's not good." Ian mumbled, and turned his attention back towards the steps leading into the high school.

_Oh boy._

The inside of the school was a horrible sight. The police men lined up at the metal detectors nonchalantly letting kids walk through, even as the devices beeped. They figured if it's their last day of school, then it's ours too. _It's a horrible ideology_ , Ian thought. _Just because it was the end of a school year, did not mean they should still let the kids get away with this!_ Ian was knocked out of his hypocritical thought as two boys whizzed down the stairs on a mattress; screaming the whole way down. They congratulated each other with a loud high five, and flipped off the rest of the bystanders jokingly. Ian rolled his eyes, and saw two other seniors giggling at a screen. Upon closer inspection, it was just porn. Before he could even process what was happening a tall boy walked over and kicked the covering off of a water fountain; his friends high-fiving him instantly. "This is going to be a bad day." Ian stated, before making his way back to his classroom.

That is until he heard a yell from down the hall. He turned around on his heels to see the source of the outburst, shocked at what had caused the students to freeze up and shut up instantly.

"Oh shit." He heard two boys whisper. Ian cocked his head in confusion. Why were they afraid of this guy? He realized why when he saw the man angrily walking down the hall…holding a bat?

"You hold it _right_ there." The raven-haired man barked through closed teeth, pointing the wooden bat towards the student's chests. They tried to seem innocent, but failed miserably as the teacher started to approach them quicker.

"Now," he started "outside _my_ class I found our school's 1971 _championship bat_ in the trashcan." He eyed them both, filled with suspicion and anger. They glanced at each other with a look that screamed 'GUILTY'. "Now I wanna know, who put it in there, and why." The teacher huffed, looking at the seniors expectantly. It was silent for a second before one of the senior boys spoke up, and answered weakly, "W-we thought it would be funny if we, uh, threw out the bat-and with the computer- and the, uh, porn," he tried to explain, but the teacher handed him the bat.

"Put it back." he demanded, and the teenager slowly retrieved the bat from his grasp. "NOW." He yelled, causing the other boy to jump slightly. _Shit this dude is intense_ , Ian thought. The kid lightly placed the bat back, quickly slumping down next to his friend.

"Now get y'all 'rush hour' asses back to class." The teacher ordered, "EVERYBODY!" he yelled shortly after. They scrambled against each other to run as the students continued to walk through the halls as if nothing had happened. Ian would've been impressed, had he not left a while ago to quickly get a cup of coffee before he started his day.

 

"Ugh, where is-" Ian dug around the cabinet searching for a cup "-where is _my_ mug? Why are people always taking _my_ mug?" He threw his hands up, and frustratedly took a random cup from the wooden cupboard. He punched in an order for the high-tech coffee machine to make, and waited for his drink to be poured. He felt like he needed to get something off his chest as he waited for his light roasted cappuccino, so he vented out his frustrations to Mandy, his friend and school science teacher.

"You know, I like, I _get_ it. I get that we live in a rough neighborhood, and the school has a bunch of misfits, but this is like," Ian sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose "the _worst_." he said emphasizing the last word to show how disappointed he was. Mandy cocked her head to the side, smiling a bit. "Really?" She asked. "I think it's kinda fun. I'm thinkin' about takin' a shit in the pool." She said, nodding at Ian. He opened his mouth to say something, but no words formed. He tried again, "I want to think you're joking, but I kind of have a feeling you're not?" He stated quizzically, as she shrugged her shoulders. He shook his head and continued.

"Anyway- I'm just saying it's not a good day for this. Fiona told me about how she's expecting another child, and Debbie needs someone to go with her to the talent show." Ian rubbed his temples, trying to relieve the stress that he's been accumulating all throughout the day. "What about Lip?" Mandy asked, glancing over at her fellow coworker. Lip shrugged, "Can't. Gotta go bail Carl outta jail again." This was ridiculous. Everyone in his family had some sort of thing to do that required assistance. "On top of that," Ian started, getting his coffee cup and walking over to a chair, "I gotta think of something to say to the superintendent at 2, and I don't have _anything_ planned _._ " Ian finished. He could already predict how shitty this day would end up being.

"I know what I'm gonna say at my interview," Lip started, sitting up slowly from his lounging position. Ian and Mandy turned to indulge the other Gallagher. "I'm gonna be like, FUCK YOU FOR MAKING US HAVE TO REINTERVIEW FOR OUR JOBS AGAIN!" The volume causing Mandy to jump a little from surprise. Ian let out a quick breath of dismissal once he realized Lip was going to lead into a tangent. "I put my blood, sweat, and _tears_ into my coaching! Not my fault we're always in last place." Lip mumbled the last part. Ian caught his words, "Yeah, what-what is your record?" He asked, curious to know how pathetic the sports department was. Instead of an answer Lip went off about how the kids were "un-coachable" and how "losing is a tradition", which quickly became a discussion.

That was until _he_ came in. Ian didn't know his name, but he recognized the teacher from earlier in the hallway. Mandy whispered "Shit, it's Mickey." before the room got silent. He walked directly to the coffee machine. As the teacher, Ian could only assume was Mickey, pulled a mug from the cabinet, his movements became slower as he grew more confused with the contraption before him.

"What the fuck is this?" He muttered in disbelief; eyes scanning the overly complex machine for a 'make coffee' button. Ian kept to himself, not wanting to be met with the same intensity as the students from earlier. "Don't have enough money for books, but we got enough money for this newfangled-" He started pushing random buttons.

"He's gonna fuck that coffee machine up." Ian heard Lip whisper. Ian felt as if he wanted to help the man (because watching anyone get this confused over technology hurt him a little), but his feet felt as if they were glued to the floor.

"Is this supposed to be a fuckin' joke? Huh?" Mickey asked, scanning the room for an answer. "You know I don't play that shit." He said before smacking the coffee machine in frustration. Ian and Mandy shared a worried look, just before the man called him out "You. Gallagher."

Ian looked up, then looked around the room. Lip shook his head and quickly diverted his attention to a hole in the ceiling. _Fucking dick_. "Me?" He asked again, trying to clarify the words he had just heard. " _Yes_ fuckin' you dipshit; you see anyone else around here holdin' coffee?" Ian immediately tried to defend himself, "No, yes-well, I uh…It's a, uh, Light roast cappuccino…" He trailed off. "Well get your light-roasted ass over here and help me make a cup." The raven-haired teacher snorted, turning back to face the machine. Ian reluctantly walked over to Mickey, who was actually shorter than him, but nevertheless intimidating. Ian started pointing at some buttons.

"Uh, yeah! Sorry about that don't know why I was," he swallowed thickly. "resisting…" Ian finished. "But um, it's a new machine-" "No shit." The other man interjected, using his thumb to rub his eyebrows. Ian gulped slightly at the sight of the man's "FUCK" tattoo, but continued explaining. "It's, uh, state of the art though! All you have to do is put in your order and it does the rest." Ian stated, waiting for him to enter his order. It was silent for a moment until he abruptly shouted "COFFEE" at the machine. Ian would've laughed, had he not been scared to. Ian gave in, "I'll just do it for ya, I guess." he said, leaning over to try and move around Mickey. He didn't budge.

"Well you see, um, you place your cup here and, uh" He tried to awkwardly move around the teacher, moving his limbs above the other man's arms as he pressed buttons. "You see you have flavors here, like Hazelnut, or-" "I just want fuckin' coffee." Mickey cut him off, finally backing away so the ginger could move freely around the machine. Ian slumped his shoulders bit. 

"Shoot. Well, uhh," He quickly looked over the machine, "Looks like they don't have that option on there…" Ian's voice started to fade away. Mickey stared straight into Ian's eyes; his oceanic blue eyes piercing Ian's emerald green orbs. The redhead felt heat creep up his neck from the sudden silent confrontation. "Right, well, how bout an 'Americano'? It's basically the same thing, so I'll just," Ian started the pot for the drink, and waited in silence. He tried to look everywhere but Mickey's eyes, but every so often they would just land on him and the dude was staring right back at him. _Seriously, what the hell?_  Ian thought, as he nervously scratched the back of his head. Ian released a breath he didn't know he was holding when he heard the _Ding!_ of the coffee machine, indicating that it was finished. 

Mickey snatched the cup from the machine and sipped it silently. His face twisted into one of disgust. "This tastes like shit. Fuckin' waste a money." was all he said, tossing the cup into the sink and walking out of the teachers lounge. "Well, that was awkward." Ian said, before turning around and getting ready for his class. What a day, indeed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lmao, I just realized I was basically using all the dialogue from the movie, but shhHh
> 
> Hopefully you enjoyed this slow/short beginning- and trust me when I say chapter 2 will have more in it(or be the same, but eHH) Until then, I 'd love to hear feedback about this chapter! Your criticism means a lot to me, and if there's anything I could do to improve the story along the way, I'd love to make those changes! 
> 
> See y'all in the next chapter! <3


	2. Mr.Gaylicker Sucks English Ass

 

 

 _Riiiing!_ The bell rang through the halls; indicating the start of the first period. The cappuccino he had consumed earlier gave him some energy to deal with his rowdy class, but he still had some hope they would settle down so he could actually teach them something.

"It takes courage." Ian looked around the classroom, trying to catch the eye of many of his students. "It takes courage to, grow up and to become who you really are. And, uh, for many of you, this is going to be the last english class you're taking." He finished, gesticulating his last sentence. He felt his heart swell up, if only a little, with pride. He had taught these students for years, and they were going to take whatever knowledge they carried, from him, with them to college. Or to prison. Prison seemed more realistic for these students-but nevertheless, he was proud. He swallowed a bit before he continued "For those of you moving on from my class, I just want to tell you something. Words always matter." Ian stated. He opened his mouth to continue his advice, when he heard the class erupt into a giggling fit. _What?_  Ian thought, _It's not like I told a joke? What are they laughing at?_

"What are you laughing at?" Ian asked, vocalizing his question. They just kept giggling, and Ian let out a nervous chuckle. _Shit, what are they gonna do to me_ "Uh oh! Something's funnier than it should be! W-what am I missing? What's the joke?" He asked, annoyance creeping up ever so slightly in his tone. "Haha, I don't see what's so funny, what's the joke here? Is it-is it me?" Ian asked, turning around to examine the room;  maybe he had missed something on his way into the classroom.

He saw what had caused the outbursts of laughter in his room when he turned around to see the vandalism on his whiteboard. **_Mr.Gaylicker sucks english class_** it said, with the 'cl' from 'class' partly erased to spell 'ass'. The english teacher's heart sank in disappointment, but what more was there to expect from these south-side kids. Hell, he had done pretty much the same thing when he was in high school. Ian turned around to face the class, "Hey, guys, I get it's the last day of school and it's 'senior prank day', but this is _very_ homophobic. I mean, how do you think Steve feels right now?" He asked, gesturing to the openly gay kid in his class. The laughter diminished as Steve picked up his head to glare at Ian. "What's that supposed to mean?" The teen spat. _Fuck_. "W-well, I mean," Ian started. He quickly shook his head, "Nah, never mind, it doesn't matter." Steve sat up in his chair to stare the redhead down. "But didn't you just say 'Words matter'?" Steve inquired. _Shit, the kid was right_ , Ian chuckled humorlessly, nervously scratching the back of his neck.

"W-well, I just, uh…I just meant because you're politically conscious, and very uh," He looked the boy up and down, " _sensitive._ " Ian finished. Steve was nodding sarcastically until he spoke up, "I'm not _sensitive_ , I'm _gay_." Steve said condescendingly. Ian rolled his eyes, internally screaming at the kid to shut up. "And I wrote it. And I drew the cat." Steve said before popping his tongue to create a loud _pop!_  sound. Ian turned around, confused about what cat he was referring to, when his eyes landed on a phallic feline. The class started to laugh again, making Ian's blood boil. He took a deep breath as he walked over to the second desecrated whiteboard.

"Mr.cat?" Ian threw his hands up in defeat as he searched for an eraser. "Oh, I get it- I'm Mr.Pussy because I'm a nice guy; I'm a pushover, right?" He asked rhetorically, quickly leaning over to erase the offensive drawing. Not much to his surprise, it was a penis. Not only that, but it had the words _**Gaylicker**_ and _**Sucks**_ inscribed on it. The class laughed hysterically at how pitiful Ian looked; fuming silently over the permanent marking on his whiteboard. "Oh, another one, and it's in sharpie too. Great-real funny you guys!" He shouted over the obnoxiously loud teenagers. Just before he could chastise the room, he saw Mandy knocking on his door with a worried expression. 

"And now I have Ms.Milkovich peering through the window," He sighed. "Excuse me for a bit," he added before leaving the room to it's own destructive devices. _Thank God_ , Ian thought. _If I were left in there another second I would've thrown my desk at a kid!_

"Damn, is it really that bad?" Mandy asked, squinting back at the room. "Did I say that out loud?" "Yeah ya totally did." Mandy answered. She shook her head to clear her thoughts,

"Anyways, I have some news about your job." Ian instantly straightened his posture; all negativity he had leaving his system. Was he going to get let go? He couldn't get let go now! He had to figure out a way to support himself, Fiona (with her new child), Carl, Liam, Debbie, and to be honest, as a coach Lip didn't make that much. Mandy could seemingly sense his thought process as she put a hand on his shoulder reassuringly, as she delivered good news.

"Silverman and Hollander just got fired," She grinned towards Ian. His eyes lit up with excitement as he chuckled happily, "Oh my God! That is great!" He was so giddy. "Well, not really great because, well…they got, uh, fired-" "Yeah." Mandy agreed, kinda biting her lip in a 'I feel bad but not really' way. "-and they have the families," "Yeah, they do have those…" "But!" Ian interjected; jubilance slowly rising to the surface and flooding his face with an joyful expression. "They can't fire the entire english department!" "Yeah, I know! That'd be crazy!" She added. Ian let the good news sink in. It seemed more refreshing than any cup of coffee, and it gave him a renewed sense of positivity.

"Oh, Mandy, this is wonderful! I gotta call Fiona and let her know-" Before he could finish his sentence he was interrupted by a galloping horse. There goes his newfound tolerance for bullshit today.

"What the _fuck_ was that? Where did they get a horse?" Ian asked, concern flooding over his face. The science teacher waved it off. "Oh, they got it from the race track, got it all hopped up on homemade meth or somethin' to get it all amped up to run through the hallways." She snorted. "Yeah," Ian replied, taking in the information. "It's not like the _best_ batch but-" "Wait a second," Ian cut her off. It was silent for a moment.

"How do you know that?" He asked, extending his arm towards her cautiously. Mandy cocked her head innocently, like she didn't just confirm she did some sort of drug. 

"Know what?"

"Oh Mandy," Ian started

"Tell me you aren't doing drugs again." He finished. As much as Ian liked a good joint or two, never like the hard drugs. He raised his eyebrows in suspicion, anticipating Mandy's answer. She shook her head. "Nah, N-oh yeah." She said. Ian groaned. "Yeah, but it's just a little bit-" "Don't do meth." "-right, yeah, no more _homemade_ meth. Got it!" She confirmed with two thumbs up. Ian really couldn't deal with her right now. "Thanks anyway, I gotta go call Fiona." Ian mumbled, walking away from the once helpful conversation. Mandy called out something about taking care of his classroom, but he could hardly care less anymore.

He was going to keep his job.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter! (Also the teachers who were fired were Jody and Jasmine, just incase anyone was wondering)
> 
> I'll try to update as often as I can for now, but please enjoy this second chapter! I tried to fit in some information along with scenes from the movie, but I don't want this to be over 10 chapters, so I might cut some stuff out (mostly for time, but also so there's less filler…unless y'all like filler >:^) )
> 
> See y'all in the next chapter, don't forget to leave kudos and comments, and have a good night! <3


	3. My Job Is Fine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I know my upload is a bit late (well to me it is), and I wanted to apologize. I feel like I should upload at least once everyday to keep a good schedule, but sometimes I can't. So, sorry for being lazy, and please enjoy this chapter

 

 

 

It was hot today. The sun bore down on the students exercising as they sweated vigorously through the heat. Although P.E. outside was nothing new, the sun seemed to be smiling down on the student's last day at the miserable south-side Chicago high school. Wonderful weather for wonderful students they figured. Lip was basking in the warm glow of the star, when a strange sound caught his ear.

"I heard Derek is gonna prank Milkovich today!" One of the kids shouted towards the other over the sound of whirring blades.  "Yo, Milkovich might _legit_ kill Derek," The other kid warned, although very little concern was apparent in his voice. They started laughing as one of the kids mentioned something about it being "the kill of the century"; mindlessly mowing the grass on the field. 

Lip shouted at them, flailing his arms to get their attention so they could stop mowing through the student's sit-up circle. "Woah, woah, woah!" He shouted, glaring at them both. 

"What are you doing?" Lip asked, looking back and forth between the two students. "You can't just come on my field and…MOW!" He yelled, a breathless chuckle escaped his lips in bewilderment. They tried to look innocent, explaining how "the principle told us to mow the lawn here". Lip was taken aback somewhat. "Really?" The coach asked. Huh, that's weird. Lip had figured with all the things going on with the firings and such, the principle wouldn't have thought  _once_  about the field. The act rubbed him the wrong way, but he still accepted the suspicious gesture. "Wow…" He eyed the boys up and down as they nodded, trying to gain his trust. "Good for you." Lip finished, an approving grin creeping up his face. 

"This-" Lip pointed towards the laboring boys, "-is an example of people doing _positive_ things out here!" he lectured, ignoring the sweaty teen's sighs. "Even during this bullshit, 'Senior Prank' day, they decided to do something nice!" He patted the boys backs cordially.

"Alright everybody, hit the track! Let these boys finish their good deed!" Lip commanded. His P.E. class begrudgingly stood up, and jogged to the track. As for the boys, they awkwardly smiled, and walked away; the smell of the fresh cut grass permeating the air as they left.

The second oldest Gallagher smiled warmly towards the sky, once again letting himself get drenched in the blissful heat. _What a great start to the day,_ he thought, _hopefully it'll stay that way._

 

* * *

 

Ian walked into the hallway, hurriedly pulling out his phone. Although it was small, he figured he only needed a phone to call and text people. All the extra parts were unnecessary in his opinion. He flipped it open and punched in Fiona's number. Ian paced back and forth overflowing with energy, only stopping when he heard Fiona pick up.

"Hey Ian, what's up?" She said worriedly, awaiting his reply. It wasn't really like him to call her during work, so something good or bad must've happened. Fiona thought the latter. 

"Nothing much but uh, how you holdin' up?" He inquired. She sighed, and reluctantly answered.

"Well, I'm holdin' up fine, it's just-" She paused. "I feel like shit 'cause I can't make it to Deb's performance." Fiona whispered. Ian understood. She had been trying to interact more with Debbie, but she felt held back because of all the strain put on her by the new child she was going to have. He didn't understand the whole ' _pregnancy hurts_ ' thing, mainly because he was gay man, but he understood being held back by other things sucked ass when compared to hanging out with family.

"Hey, Fi, we've talked about this before, alright?" He consoled, trying to soothe her always on edge nerves. "You know you only can't go because of-"

"The fucking baby, I know." She completed his thought with an irritated tone. "It's just-" She groaned. Ian nodded silently. Maybe she could use some of his new good news now. Ian opened his mouth to speak, but she continued on.

"I feel like I'm about to burst from all this pressure, I've been trying to get DEBS!" Fiona shouted. Ian heard rustling noises as she came back breathless. "-to leave her room. I've been trying to make her look less like a two dollar hooker, but to no avail obviously." Fiona finished aggressively. Ian heard Deb shout something back, and a loud noise, before he continued.

"Well. Uh," Ian scratched the back of his neck, processing Fiona's situation. She was the oldest Gallagher and, basically, everyone's mom for such a long time that Ian found it difficult sometimes to tell her to 'just breathe'. She'd take it the wrong way, with how much stress she'd accumulated, and politely tell him to 'Fuck Off'. So he decided to change the subject.

"I want to tell you about the news with my job," Ian started. Fiona panicked.

"Oh Jesus Ian, did you meet with the superintendent yet? Are you fired?" Fiona pushed out all these questions, barely letting Ian breathe into the phone. 

"Fi," He tried to stop her nervous rant, "Fi," he tried again. "Shit, that means if you're fired then we can't make enough money to support everyone. Oh god, I should've just aborted this fuckin' thing-" "WOAH! FI!" Ian shouted into his phone.

"Look, I get that you're worried about the child, but you shouldn't say shit like that!" the redhead whispered. Christ Almighty, what happened to all that happy energy he had before? He felt as if it were drained from him within the last four minutes he'd been talking to Fiona.

"Anyway, before you bombarded me with all those questions, I was _going_ to say my job is _fine_. I still have it." He finished, huffing slightly. He felt Fiona's entire attitude change at the good news.

"Holy shit! That's such great news! Oh, Ian, I'm sorry about what I said, I'm just on edge right now."

"Yeah I could tell."

"We really _cannot_ have you getting fired right now!" She chuckled.

"Y-yeah I know," Ian sighed awkwardly.

"No like seriously, if you got fired we'd all be fucked." Fiona said, nodding into her phone seriously. Ian gulped a bit in acknowledgement and silently stood in the hallway. After a minute or two of silence, they both said their goodbyes, and Ian hung up.

 

He shut the phone and started to walk down the hallway back to his class. _Shit_ , he thought. Just as he was about to round the corner back to his chaotic classroom, he heard a soft, yet stern "Hey, light-roast."

Ian turned around, confused. That is until he saw Mickey. _Fuck, what does this guy want?_ "H-hey." Ian replied, as he turned around to face the teacher. 

"You know how ta' fix an A/V system?" Mickey asked, glancing quickly around the hallway. The redhead checked his watch nervously, and breathlessly chuckled.

"Uh, yeah! But um, I'm so sorry, but I'm running late for my class." He apologized, before turning around to walk away. He fixed his tie a bit before proceeding, but quickly came to a halt when the other teacher shouted at him.

"Stop." Mickey yelled. Ian froze. "Don't you take another step." He growled towards Ian. Was Mickey gonna kill him for not fixing his T.V? The thought made him gulp in fear. He seriously needed to talk to Mandy about her brother, because at this point, Ian figured he should stay clear of whatever class Mickey taught. The raven-haired teacher slowly walked up to Ian until he was only about an inch or two away from Ian's face. The english teacher's heart raced at the sudden closeness from the intimidating man; the latter's breath softly touching his skin. Ian felt himself biting the inside of his lip as Mickey continued.

"One more step," he warned, pulling out a switch blade from his back pocket. "And you'd've been covered in paint." Mickey finished, bending over slightly to cut a wire near Ian's ankles. He walked over to a wall and pulled out a strange device. Ian's eyes widened in disbelief, "Holy shit," He muttered, taking in the situation. "You just," Ian looked into Mickey's eyes, "Wow. Thank you!" He finished, nodding thankfully. Mickey snorted. Ian eyed the device and then stood silently in contemplation.

The redhead sighed before looking at his watch, then back at the shorter Milkovich. "Tell you what," Ian started before letting his shoulders slump as he relaxed to the thought. "Yeah, I got a second. Let's take a look at that A/V." He concluded.

Mickey nodded, and motioned for Ian to follow him to his classroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaand, there you have it! Hopefully you enjoyed this little "informational" chapter.  
> I used some of my ELA skills and foreshadowed a bit, if you can tell what's gonna happen! The next chapter should be told from Mickey's POV somewhat, so hopefully you're ready for that!  
> ~~~  
> I wanted to apologize again if my writing seemed off, or bad today, but I've been very tired these past couple of days (sorry for such a short chapter too!). Hopefully y'all forgive me, and continue to leave kudos and comments! I read and reply to all of them!  
> ~~~  
> Once again, thank you so much for reading and see y'all in the next chapter! <3


End file.
